jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stein's Final Test
Stein's Final Test is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Professor Stein is back to get his revenge on Jaden for "ruining everything for him." He threatens to end Jaden's career as a Duelist with the simple fact that Jaden never finished his years at Duel Academy and got his diploma. The only one standing in his way is Jeffrey, who fed up with Stein's insults to Jaden, decides to duel Stein for Jaden's diploma. Trivia * Scenes *Jaden: Professor Stein?! You're alive?! *Stein: That's right. I'm alive, and I'm back to get my revenge on you, Jaden. *Jaden: You're still mad at me for what I did? *Stein: I told you before. It's not what you did. It's what you didn't do. Like stay awake in class! *Jeffrey: *growls calmly* *Stein: I see you're friends with the famous Jeffrey Dragonheart. *to Jeffrey* Charmed to make your aquaintance. *Jeffrey: Yeah. Sure. *Stein: Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished buisness to take care of with Jaden. *Aqua: Hold on! What do you have against Jaden?! *Stein: Jaden ruined everything I worked hard to achieve! And now I'll get my revenge on him by ending his career as a Duelist! *Jaden: What?! You can't do that!! *Stein: On the contrary. I can. It's been brought to my attention that you never finished your years at Duel Academy and never got your diploma. Which means you shouldn't be dueling in the Pro League. *Jeffrey: What's THAT suppossed to mean? *Stein: Without a diploma, you're not qualified or allowed to be in the Pro League! Which means Jaden will loose everything just like how I did! *Jeffrey: *growls* Get out. *Aqua: Leave Jaden alone, Stein! Whatever he did to you, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding! *Stein: Jaden slept through my lectures and ditched my classes. He was one of the top Duelists at the school, dispite his despicable grades. This has lead other students to follow his lead. Thanks to him, everyone thinks they can sleep their way through the semester and still succeed. Even my best student Alexis Rhodes left me. *Jeffrey: Sounds like Jaden did everyone a favor. *Stein: What're you saying? *Jeffrey: I've heard all about you. You worked at Duel Acadmy as a history teacher. But those lectures of yours? BORING!! No wonder why people fell asleep during your classes. Even i would've slept through them. *Stein: ...! How could a genius like you say such a thing?!? *Jeffrey: Dueling is supposed to be fun, man. How could an intelligent man such as yourself fail to notice and understand that fact? *Stein: How dare you put the blame on me?! It was Jaden and his ameoba-sized brain that was the problem! *Jeffrey: *growls* I'd suggest you stop talking about my brother that way! *Stein: I wouldn't threaten me if I were you. You see this? *holds out a diploma with Jaden's name on it* This is why I'm here. To duel Jaden. He wins and he gets his diploma. I win and he's forced to end his career as a Duelist. Never to play the game again. *Jaden: You're on, Stein! *Jeffrey: *activates his Duel Disk* You'll have go through me instead, Stein. Anyone who insults my brother shall answer to me. *Stein: My grudge is against, Jaden. Not you, Mr. Dragonheart. I have no quarrel with you. *Jeffrey: You made a mistake coming here. Insulting my brother, planning to make him never duel again and having a foolish grudge towards him. Now you're gonna learn what happens when you make me mad. *Jaden: Bro. I can handle this. Really. *Jeffrey: Sorry, Jaden, but I'm doing this for you. *Stein: This is Jaden's graduation diploma. What will Dueling you prove? *Jeffrey: That i will not stand by and let someone like ruin Jaden's life and insult him. He has done so much for me, and i will NOT let you ruin it for me! *Xion: My daddy's learned so much from Uncle Jaden and has become a better Duelist ever since they met! So it'll prove that Uncle Jaden IS smart! *Jeffrey: *thinking* That's my girl. *Stein: ....... Very well. If you claim that Jaden is smart and has taught you how to be a better Duelist, than I will duel you instead, Mr. Dragonheart. *Jeffrey: Good. *Stein: After I defeat you, I'll get my revenge on Alexis next for her betrayal. *Jeffrey: *growls* *Jaden: Leave my wife alone, Stein!!! *Stein: ...! "Your wife"?!?? NO!!! My best student married this disgrace to educational institutions?!? *Jeffrey: Get used to it, you slime!! *Stein: I should've let Alexis drown when I had the chance!!! *Xion: ....! You what?!?!? *Aqua: ...! You freak!!! *Stein: Now than! On with the Duel! *activates his Duel Disk* And one more thing, Jaden. If you dare tell Jeffrey any strategies on how to beat me, than I'll consider it a forefeit and Jeffrey automatically looses! *Jeffrey: Just leave him to me, bro. *Jaden: Don't worry. I know you can do this, big bro! Good luck! *Jeffrey: *nods at Jaden* *Aqua: *hugs Jaden* You've got this, my love. *Xion: Get him, daddy! *stand in front of Jaden, preparing to defend him* *Stein: Let the excitement begind. *draws a card* I play Scap Scar Knight in Attack Mode. *Scap Scar Knight is summoned* I play a face down and end my turn. *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Gotta be careful with this guy. That monster doesn't have any attack or defense points, but who knows what it does? *picks a card and speaks up* I place two cards face down and summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. *Big Shield Gardna is summoned* That's all for now, folks. *Aqua: Smart move, dear. *Stein: Indeed. But not smart enough. I already have a plan to get to your life points. Soon you'll see that learning from Jaden was a big mistake and it'll cost you this duel. *Jeffrey: Just go already. You're boring me. *Jaden: And he wonders why I slept through his class... *Xion: Oh, boy... *Aqua: Geez. Even his dramatic threats sound boring. *Jaden: *chuckles* That's what I said too! *(Aqua and Jaden high-five each other) *Stein: I'll get you for that!!!! *Jeffrey: Hey! Leave my wife and my brother out of this! *Stein: You're even more foolish than I thought, Mr. Dragonheart. You and Jaden don't even share the same DNA. So therefore he's not your brother. *Jeffrey: So what? *Stein: You shouldn't be calling him your brother if you don't have the same chromosomes. You two don't have the same parents. *Jeffrey: I don't need any of that to say that he's my brother. *Stein: Than you're as ignorant as your so called "brother" is!!! *Jeffrey: Hmph. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes